Être sien
by Nadera
Summary: Deux One-Shots sur le couple Naru-Sasu. Terminé pour le moment.
1. Commentaire

Note : Dans cet O.S, je vais tenter de vous faire un NaruXSasu… Plutôt chaud, enfin je crois. U.A ou version originale ? Je ne sais pas encore… Si, va pour une version originale. Donc nous disions… Deux ninjas… Un blond, un brun. Un Seme un Uke.

Bien. Ensuite une situation. Pas de douleur ici. Je m'y refuse. Alors… Une situation chaude. Naruto en Hokage, position de dominant oblige et Sasuke en ANBU.

Ouai, on va faire comme ça.

Alors… Je soumets cette idée à vous, petits lecteurs. Aujourd'hui, je suis motivée. Je vous demande donc, à tous ceux qui vont lire ceci, dans les quelques heures qui vont suivre, de me donner plein d'idées… Je posterais ce que vous m'aurez demandé ce soir. Avant minuit. Cela tente quelqu'un ?

ATTENTION ce sera un Yaoi, NaruXSasu.

Des demandes ? Où juste un commentaire ?

(Je sais que l'on a pas le droit de poster un petit commentaire comme ça mais ce sera juste le début pour l'O.S qui va suivre. )


	2. Être sien

Titre de la fiction : Être sien

Auteur : Nadera

Note : Merci à toutes celles qui ont répondu à mon appel ! J'ai récupéré plusieurs idées, dont celle d'Azra-sama qui ma énormément plut (La salle de réunion)! Ainsi que celles de Sasunarufan (un Sasuke dévêtu Xd), Dark-temptation (J'espère que Sasuke sera assez harcelé…), Mariko 89 ( un petit délire xd ?) et toutes les autres, merci ! 

Genre : Romance/yaoi

Couple : NaruXSasu.

Naruto sortit de chez lui rapidement. Il était en retard. Très en retard ! Sakura allait le tuer ! Il frissonna tout en sautant de toit en toit. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps avant d'être vraiment très en retard. Il déglutit en imaginant son ancienne coéquipière, maintenant son assistante si il…Brrr non, il ne voulait même pas l'imaginer ! Il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit en colère. Donc il ne devait pas être en retard.

Il sauta jusqu'à la fenêtre de son bureau et se jeta sur sa chaise au moment où la rosée pénétrait dans le bureau, apportant un thé et des gâteaux. Naruto soupira de soulagement avant de se tendre en entendant un petit rire derrière lui. Frissonnant malgré lui, il tourna son regard vers l'A NBU chargé de sa protection depuis plusieurs mois déjà.

Sasuke Uchiha. Un brun bandant à souhait, surtout depuis qu'il riait et souriait en leur compagnie. Depuis son retour et celui tant attendu d'Itachi, qui avait été réhabilité avec les honneurs pour mission longue durée et d'un rang supérieure à tout ce qu'ils connaissaient. Rang « Z » comme l'avait appelée le blond le jour de la cérémonie. Naruto sourit tendrement en plongeant son regard azur dans la fente du masque de Sasuke. Il savait que derrière ce masque se cachait un magnifique visage. Sûrement magnifique en plein extase.

Naruto soupira et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se retournant finalement vers Sakura, ne remarquant pas le trouble occasionné par son regard sur le brun.

- Alors Sakura-chan ? Tu as vu ? Je ne suis pas en retard !

- Mouais… Tiens, les gâteaux du matin ! C'est Tsunade-sama qui me les a donnés… Pour toi et Sasuke. Elle veut que vous mangiez tout !

Naruto acquiesça et se jeta sur la nourriture, son regard se remplissant de gourmandise. Il ne remarqua pas le regard enjoué de la rosée, ni son petit sourire victorieux. Sasuke non plus ne remarqua rien, trop occupé à fixer la bouche du blond, ses lèvres où il y avait un petit peu de crème. Il rougit sous son masque et détourna le regard en déglutissant. Naruto se retourna ensuite vers lui, lui proposant un morceau que le brun refusa. Il était en service. Pas de nourriture.

Devant la mine boudeuse de son Hokage, il soupira et détourna une nouvelle fois le regard. Il craquerait sans cela.

Sakura sortit enfin et ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans le bureau. C'était les moments préférés du brun. Lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul avec Naruto et que celui-ci prenait tout naturellement une toute nouvelle expression… Il devenait… Bandant. Une fois qu'ils étaient seuls, ses yeux se faisaient plus sérieux, ses mèches blondes semblaient briller encore plus, ses yeux… devenaient froid, presque distant… mais en même temps si chaud…

Sasuke ne l'aurait avoué à personne mais dans ses moments là, il se retenait de justesse pour ne pas venir caresser cette peau qui semblait si douce, de frôler ces lèvres si tentantes…

Il déglutit, s'attirant un regard chaud du blond. Tout son corps se tendit et il tenta de calmer sa respiration. Il y réussit tant bien que mal. Plutôt mal que bien d'ailleurs.

Naruto retourna à ses papiers avant de se tourner vers lui une nouvelle fois et de demander :

- Au faite, cette technique dont tu m'avais parlé, tu as réussi ?

Le brun eut un petit sourire et acquiesça. Oui, il avait réussit. Le blond demanda donc tout naturellement à ce qu'il lui montre. Le brun refusa tout aussi sec. Non, il ne lui montrerait pas. C'était une technique secrète.

- Allez Sasuke, je suis ton Hokage, ne l'oubli pas. Montres-moi… Un sourire joueur éclairait son visage, le rendant encore plus beau.

- Non.

- Sas-Uke… Montres-moi, susurra le blond tout en se levant, dévoilant ainsi ses longues jambes et s'approchant d'une démarche féline vers le brun qui se figea. Il ne devait pas le laisser approcher autant. Sinon… Naruto remarquerait l'effet qu'il lui faisait, si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

En effet depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, le blond s'amusait des réactions du brun lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient trop proches. Il s'approcha jusqu'à frôler le brun et lui réitéra sa requête. Que le brun refusa encore. Grognant de mécontentement, le Rokudaime leva une main jusqu'à soulever le masque de loup du brun. Qui ne put rien y redire.

Naruto était Hokage maintenant, s'opposer à lui était de la pure folie, surtout lorsqu'on savait ce que la colère pouvait lui faire faire. Comme ce jour là où il avait ramené Itachi pour Sasuke qui voulait mourir. Tout était devenu bien plus simple depuis. Mais Sasuke n'avait pas oublié cette étincelle dans son regard. Sauvage…

Naruto enleva délicatement le masque, découvrant le visage pâle de son ami d'enfance. De cet ami pour lequel il éprouvait des sentiments depuis maintenant plusieurs années. Ce n'est que quand il avait apprit que le brun était bisexuel qu'il avait décidé de tenter sa chance. Il y a trois semaines.

Naruto lui était totalement gay. Du bout des ongles jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Ils étaient loin les jours où il disait aimer Sakura…

Il s'était d'ailleurs confié à la cinquième et à son parrain mais… ceux-ci avaient dit qu'ils s'occuperaient de tout mais depuis plus de nouvelles. Il devait donc se débrouiller tout seul. Et pour cela, il frôlait sans arrêt le brun, lui en faisant voir de toutes les couleurs.

Et le brun réagissait. Soit il dégageait alors une odeur que Naruto trouvait fortement sexuelle, soit son cœur battait à cent à l'heure… Soit il rougissait. Dans ces moments là, Naruto se retenait pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

Et là… Là Sasuke rougissait. Oh putain ! Il était vraiment trop mignon. Depuis la réhabilitation de son frère, il semblait avoir perdu de sa froideur et… Il était à violer. En plus il s'habillait de cuir noir… Et le cuir… bon dieu ça le moulait vraiment bien ! Toutes les filles lui courraient encore plus après, quoique le retour d'Itachi lui ait fait perdre une bonne partie de ses fans. Il avait également du partager avec le Rokudaime, qui était devenu tout aussi bandant.

Lorsqu'il marchait dans la rue, de nombreux regards le suivaient. Il faut dire qu'avec sa natte qui se balançait au rythme de ses pas, il avait de quoi hypnotiser… Et ses yeux, toujours aussi bleu avaient une attirance magnétique.

Il était désormais sûr de lui. Et il comptait bien attirer dans son lit son ancien coéquipier. Souriant de toutes ses dents, le blond enleva complètement le masque, posant son pouce sur la joue pâle, en redessinant le contour.

Sasuke avait les yeux écarquillés et le souffle court. Naruto était trop proche. TROP proche. Il devait s'éloigner ou alors… Ou alors… Il ne savait pas. Mais depuis trois semaines maintenant, il se faisait une joie de le toucher ainsi. La première fois, Sasuke en remerciait les dieux. La deuxième fois, il crut mourir. La troisième fois, ses jambes manquèrent lâcher. Et maintenant… Il rougissait comme une jeune mariée. Oh putain…

Puis la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, claquant contre le mur. Et un cri résonna dans le bureau. Naruto se tourna en soupirant, son regard devenant totalement… rouge. Oh oh, pensa Sasuke. Ca allait barder…

- Boss ! C'est quoi cette mission de merde ?! Je ne suis plus un gamin !

- Konohamaru… Murmura tout doucement le blond, ses yeux se plantant dans ceux de l'adolescent qui avait osé le déranger alors qu'il était si proche du but. Du chakra mauve commença doucement à filtrer des pores de sa peau. Konohamaru ne s'en rendit pas compte et il continua :

- Le chat ! Nan mais ça va pas ? Comment il peut être encore vivant celui-là ? Hein ? Boss, je ne veux plus faire ce genre de mission c'est…

- Silence. Ce ne fut qu'un murmure pourtant le jeune ninja se figea, semblant enfin reconnaître cette aura autour de son Hokage.

Sasuke aurait juré l'entendre penser : Oh merde…

Il sourit doucement, conscient que le jeune homme allait avoir un problème. Il le remercia toutefois grandement pour avoir interrompu ce tête à tête très compromettant.

Konohamaru déglutit en avisant le regard rouge du blond.

- Tu sors. Les réclamations ne sont pas maintenant.

- Oui b… Hokage-sama !

- Bien… Souffla le blond avant de tourner son regard carmin vers le brun qui se tendit un peu plus. Oh putain, vite que quelqu'un vienne l'aider !

Naruto s'avança vers lui, le faisant reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le mur. Collé contre celui-ci le brun ne put rien faire lorsqu'une main vint se poser sur son ventre pour glisser plus bas. Les yeux écarquillés, Sasuke poussa un gémissement plaintif avant de se mordre la langue. Oh putain… Vite avant qu'il ne perde le contrôle…

- Dis Sas-Uke… je te fais de l'effet ?

Que quelqu'un vienne l'aider !

Son vœu fut exaucé. La rosée pénétra dans la pièce et tira sans ménagement le blond avec elle, ne semblant pas remarquer son état. D'ailleurs, Naruto fut si déstabilisé par son assistante que ses yeux retrouvèrent leur couleur originelle.

- Réunion avec le conseil, fut la seule remarque de la rosée en le traînant à sa suite. Arrivée devant la porte, elle se tourna vers le brun et dit : Interdiction pour toute autre personne d'être présente.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Comment ça il n'avait pas le droit d'être présent ? Il devait protéger son Hokage qu'importait le lieu. Voyant le regard chaud du blond se poser une nouvelle fois sur lui, il eut une idée. Il allait lui montrer, à ce blond, ce que c'était qu'avoir chaud…

Une fois la porte du bureau fermée derrière lui, il fit quelques signes et disparut aussitôt. Il allait l'adorer cette technique, il le sentait.

Il ouvrit la porte silencieusement et se mit à la suite de ses anciens coéquipiers. Naruto sembla le remarquer mais il ne fit aucune remarque. Sakura ne remarqua rien. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte du conseil et la rosée jeta… littéralement le blond en avant. Il manqua tomber mais se maintint debout à la dernière minute pour voir une ombre pénétrer à sa suite dans la pièce. Et là… Naruto eut une idée. Il murmura, pour que seul le brun puisse l'entendre :

- Invisible hein… Tu ne seras même pas capable de me gêner.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. C'était un défi ? Voyant cette étincelle de malice dans le regard du blond, il s'approcha de lui et lui souffla dans le cou pour lui signifier qu'il acceptait le défi.

Dans la salle du conseil, il y avait les anciens mais aussi les nouveaux membres, dont Shikamaru et Itachi. Itachi qui écarquilla les yeux en fixant cette ombre derrière son Hokage. Il ne fit cependant aucun commentaire.

Naruto prit place en silence et la réunion commença. Au bout de deux minutes, Naruto sentit un picotement dans son cou. Il se figea en écarquillant les yeux. Oh putain… Il ne comptait tout de même pas… Eh bien si…

Le blond se retint de gémir et se concentra au maximum pour ne rien montrer de ce qu'il ressentait. Après la bouche du brun, il sentit ses mains se balader dans son dos. Il se cambra légèrement. C'était bon…

Sasuke s'attaqua encore une fois à son cou, mordillant la peau tendre. Les yeux du blond viraient sensiblement au rouge lorsqu'une voix demanda :

- Qu'en pensez-vous Hokage-sama ?

Naruto retourna à la réalité, croisant le regard de l'aîné des Uchiha. Celui-ci avait les joues rouges et le fixait, gêné. Naruto déglutit difficilement et tenta de se reprendre. Le blond dit qu'il était d'accord et que l'on ferait comme cela. Voyant les signes de têtes positifs des membres du conseil, il soupira de soulagement. Il avait faillit se laisser avoir.

Il esquissa un petit sourire et murmura bas, pour que seul le brun l'entende :

- Ce ne sera pas si facile…

Presque aussitôt, le brun se redressa et s'éloigna du blond. Il réfléchit un instant avant qu'un plan ne se forme dans sa tête. Il rougit en pensant à l'insolence de ce plan. Mais… Il allait le faire réagir, foi d'Uchiha !

Il chercha donc une fente sous la table et s'y glissa. Itachi manqua s'étouffer lorsqu'il lui frôla accidentellement le pied. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il fixa intensément le blond. Celui-ci fronçait les sourcils, cherchant la présence de son garde du corps.

Il hoqueta lorsqu'une petite pression se fit ressentir au niveau de son entrejambe. Les yeux écarquillés, il serra violement la table de sa main.

Il ne comptait tout de même pas….

Oh putain.

Si, il le faisait. Sasuke sourit en sentant le corps du blond se tendre sous sa main. Mais ce n'était que le début. Il déboutonna tranquillement le haut du pantalon, son souffle s'accélérant malgré lui. Il… allait trop loin. Le blond risquait de mal le prendre mais… il l'avait défié.

Soupirant doucement, le brun posa ses lèvres sur le tissu, sortant sa langue pour lécher le boxer qui dépassait, sensuellement. Naruto ouvrit grand la bouche, ses yeux virant au rouge. Oh putain… Il osait ! Il osait !

Itachi était rouge tomate en observant son Hokage et accessoirement celui qui l'avait ramené au village. Il semblait très attentif… Et ses yeux avaient viré au rouge. Ca allait chauffer pour les fesses de son petit frère, il le sentait.

Mais il n'allait rien empêcher… loin de là. Depuis le temps qu'ils se tournaient autour ces deux là… Autant les laisser faire mais… Il n'aurait jamais cru voir son frère faire cela un jour. Enfin, il ne voyait pas mais il le devinait.

Puis tout d'un coup, le blond se redressa violement. Sa veste d'Hokage cachait son début d'érection et son pantalon déboutonné.

Les anciens du conseil le fixèrent et l'un d'entre eux dit :

- Hokage-sama ? Que ce passe-t-il ?

Le blond ne répondit pas et il sortit sans un mot de la salle tandis qu'une silhouette invisible et rougissante le suivait comme son ombre. Une fois la porte claquée derrière le blond, tous les membres du conseil se regardèrent avec incompréhension. Sauf Itachi qui sourit joyeusement. Son frère ne serait bientôt plus vierge.

Arrivé dans son bureau, le blond claqua la porte derrière lui avant de se rendre compte que… il n'y avait plus de brun près de lui. Il fronça les sourcils. Après ce qu'il lui avait fait, il se barrait ?

Oh non… Il ne le laisserait pas faire ça… Sautant par la fenêtre de son bureau, le blond laissa son chakra filtrer. Tout son corps se tendait vers une seule et unique personne.

Bientôt, une douce odeur vint jouer avec l'odorat du blond qui sourit victorieusement. Il l'avait retrouvé. Il se précipita vers cette douce flagrance et il se retrouva bientôt sur son ancien terrain d'entraînement. Sasuke était là, son front contre le tronçon de bois du milieu. Il tremblait doucement et Naruto crut qu'il allait mourir devant ce tableau plus que charmant. Mais ce qui lui plaisait le plus, c'était cette rougeur persistante sur les joues du brun. Et son souffle saccadé. Silencieusement, le blond s'approcha de son ancien coéquipier mais celui-ci le sentit arriver et se retourna d'un coup.

Ses yeux étaient écarquillés tandis qu'il fixait son vis-à-vis. Naruto avait le regard rouge sang, ses crocs avaient poussé, lui donnant un aspect encore plus bestiale.

Le brun eut juste le temps de penser : Oh dieu je vais mourir ! Avant qu'une bombe blonde ne lui saute dessus. Il se retrouva au sol, ses poignets retenus par une main tanné au-dessus de sa tête. Une autre main vint lui prendre le menton et le blond s'empara violement de ses lèvres.

Le contact, bien que violent, plut au brun qui gémit bientôt, totalement offert au blond.

Naruto avait les yeux grands ouverts, fixant sa proie avec délice. Il appuya ensuite sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de l'ANBU qui ouvrit aussitôt la bouche, lui laissant pénétrer cet antre chaud.

La langue du blond joua un instant avec son homologue avant de glisser le long de la mâchoire du brun qui gémit doucement. Naruto sourit et passa ensuite au cou à sa porté. D'un coup de dent, il marqua le brun comme étant sa propriété.

Sasuke gémit un peu plus fort et les yeux grands ouverts, il haletait de plus en plus vite. Il murmura doucement :

- Naaa Naruto… Hannnnn…

- Chut bébé, laisse toi aller… tu m'as cherché… et trouvé… Assume…

Le brun souffla doucement tandis que le blond, à califourchon sur lui, lui arrachait sa chemise noire. Sasuke se cambra lorsque le blond joua avec son téton. Il poussa un petit miaulement et le blond continua son parcours, satisfait.

Mais très rapidement, le blond voulut toucher son futur-amant de ses deux mains. Il se redressa, libérant durant quelques secondes le brun qui ne réagit pas, encore secoué par les dernières caresses du blond. Et... Naruto fit un simple signe de ses mains et deux clones apparurent près d'eux. Le Rokudaime eut un sourire animal et le brun écarquilla les yeux tandis que ses mains étaient encore une fois ramenées au dessus de sa tête. Puis une bouche se posa sur la sienne, des mains vinrent caresser son torse, une autre bouche vint prendre possession de son cou. Le brun poussa un long gémissement plaintif, tout son corps le brûlant.

Oh putain…

Naruto fixa son œuvre avec victoire et baissa bientôt le pantalon de cuir qui le faisait bander depuis un bon petit moment maintenant. Sous ses doigts, la peau frémissait et le brun tremblait de plus en plus. Son cœur allait exploser si ça continuait. Naruto posa finalement ses lèvres sur le boxer, son propre sexe se tendant au cri que poussa le brun.

Il le retira ensuite, observant avec désir le sexe tendu face à lui.

Sasuke respira violement lorsque le clone libéra finalement sa bouche.

Oh putain…

Une pression se fit ressentir sur son sexe. Il écarquilla encore un peu plus les yeux et se cambra violement en arrière, il ouvrit la bouche dans un long cri :

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!

Oh putain mais oh putain… Il brûlait, ouais maintenant c'était sûr. Il allait mourir de plaisir.

Mais… lorsque ses jambes furent légèrement relevé et qu'il sentit une bouche chaude se saisir de son sexe, il sut que ce qu'il avait ressentit jusqu'à maintenant n'était rien. Il se crispa et miaula une nouvelle fois.

- Tu aimes, mon chaton ? murmura un clone près de son oreille.

Le brun poussa un râle et une larme coula sur sa joue, sans qu'il ne puisse la retenir. Naruto donna un dernier coup de langue au sexe gonflé et prit trois de ses doigts en bouche. Il saliva dessus, les humidifiant le plus possible. Puis il dirigea l'un d'eux vers l'intimité encore inexploré du brun.

En sentant ce corps étranger, Sasuke se tendit d'un coup. Mais les deux clones se firent une joie de le détendre…. A l'aide de caresses et de baiser.

Bientôt, un second doigt vint rejoindre le premier. Sasuke poussa un chouinement de douleur. Il appela le blond et se tortilla pour échapper à cette étrange sensation. Mais un mouvement sur son sexe lui fit perdre une nouvelle fois la tête. Lorsqu'un autre doigt vint en lui, il poussa un cri de douleur, cherchant à éliminer ce corps étranger en lui.

Naruto fit disparaitre ses deux clones et se coucha sur le brun, lui murmurant dans le creux de l'oreille des mots de réconfort :

- Là détends-toi… Tu es si serré… Je suis là… Sasuke… Chaton…

- Ha… ghhh… Naruto…

Tout naturellement, le brun passa ses bras autour des épaules du blond. Naruto sourit doucement et continua les mouvements de ses doigts. Bientôt, le brun fut totalement détendu contre lui.

Le blond murmura alors, ses yeux rouges dans ceux de son compagnon :

- Accroches-toi à moi chaton.

D'un mouvement sûr, le blond se glissa dans l'étroite intimité du brun. Brun qui resserra encore son étreinte, le souffle coupé par la douleur. Il positionna sa tête dans le cou matte du blond et soupira difficilement. Après quelques secondes, il fit un petit mouvement de hanche, indiquant au blond qu'il pouvait continuer.

Naruto ne se gêna pas. Il donna un coup de rein au brun qui se cambra violement, plantant ses dents dans la peau tendre du cou du blond. Il griffa le dos de Naruto qui continua ses coups de butoirs, de plus en plus vite, cherchant cet endroit qui ferait hurler le brun dans ses bras. Lorsqu'un puissant hurlement retentit, le blond se concentra pour pilonner cet endroit si sensible.

Sasuke haletait de plus en plus, son beau visage tout rouge de désir. Il allait… il allait mourir. Oh mon dieu… !

- Hnn han… Naruto… plus…

- Plus ? Répéta d'une voix rauque le blond, son souffle presque aussi rapide que celui du brun.

- Plus… vite… fort…

- Si c'est ce que tu veux… murmura le blond avant de s'emparer de la bouche aux lèvres gonflées lui faisant face. Il augmenta ses coups de reins. Il se retira ensuite malgré la plainte qu'émit le brun. Il l'embrassa tendrement et se redressa doucement, amenant avec lui le corps du brun.

Il retourna finalement Sasuke, le mettant à quatre pattes. Le brun se laissa faire, pas bien sûr de tenir ainsi. Mais lorsque le blond le pénétra une nouvelle fois, il vit des étoiles. Il poussa un miaulement rauque, le souffle coupé. Oh putain…

- La pénétration est meilleure ainsi… han… Sasuke…

- Na… Na… Na… Ruto… Je…

- Viens… Viens pour moi… Viens chaton…

- Je… Nar… NARUTOOOO !

Dans un dernier cri, le brun éjacula en petits jets, tous son corps tendu à l'extrême. Sentant l'intimité du brun se resserrer autour de lui, le blond se laissa finalement aller, se rendant au paradis avec son amant.

Ils s'écroulèrent finalement au sol, le nez dans l'herbe. Naruto se retira du corps du brun et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant tendrement.

Il l'avait enfin fait sien… depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça…

Dans un bureau non loin de là, quatre personnes discutaient tranquillement :

- Moi je dis que ce sera Naruto le Uke.

- Non, ce sera Sasuke-Kun, j'en suis sûre !

- Je suis d'accord avec Sakura, continua une belle voix masculine. Mon petit frère n'a pas la force de dominer.

Jiraya observa un moment les trois personnes devant lui et demanda :

- L'aphrodisiaque à fonctionné selon vous ?

Itachi haussa un sourcil et demanda :

- Quel aphrodisiaque ?

- Nous en avons placé un dans les gâteaux que Naruto à mangé ce matin.

- Mais… Naruto possède Kyûbi. Le chakra du démon renard va annuler les effets de la drogue ! Dit l'aîné Uchiha.

Trois têtes se tournèrent vers lui et un « HEIN ?! ? » collectif résonna dans le bureau.

Sasuke tenta de se redresser en grimaçant. Oh putain ce qu'il avait mal…

Tout près de lui, Naruto observait son amant se lever, ou du moins essayer. Lorsque son regard croisa celui du brun, ses yeux encore brillant, il sourit suavement et se rapprocha de Sasuke.

Le brun déglutit et murmura :

- Oh non… je te vois venir là… Non non et non…

- Oh que si… murmura le blond en se jetant sur lui, ses yeux ayant viré au rouge une nouvelle fois.

Pfiou fini ! Vous n'êtes pas trop déçut ? Raaahh il est minuit 30 ! J'avais dit minuit snif !


	3. Commentaire 2

Hey les gens !!! Me revoilà !!

Alors, ceci n'est pas un chapitre ! Et non ! En revanche, je vous donne une nouvelle qui, je l'espère, sera intéressante pour vous !!!

Et bien, voyez vous, mes petits lecteurs, j'ai envie d'écrire une suite à cet One-Shot, qui n'en sera donc plus un !!

Et donc, je compte écrire une suite…. Que je posterais ce soir, avant minuit ! (Du moins je l'espère !)

Dans cette suite, il y aura toujours du NaruXSasu ! Avec Un Sasuke qui va souffrir… Les ennemis rôdent à Konoha !!!

Je vous demande donc… Voulez-vous voir une certaine souffrance chez notre Brun ?

OU encore chez notre blond ? N'oubliez pas également la présence d'Itachi…. Pourrais-je en faire un couple…. ? ItachiX… ? Quelqu'un mais qui ?

Répondez-moi viiite ! Je vais commencer à écrire ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !


	4. Être sien 2!

Titre de la fiction : Être sien

Auteur : Nadera

Note : Merci à toutes celles qui ont répondu à mon appel ! Alors là, voyez vous, y'a eu tellement de réponses que je n'ai pas pu tout faire !!! Bon Sasuke va souffrir ! Mais Naruto non^^

Ensuite… Concernant le couple ItachiX… ? Alors là… Ben ya eu tellement de réponses… Itachi est pour tout le monde lol, mais bon, j'ai fait mon choix^^

Genre : Romance/yaoi

Couple : NaruXSasu et ItachiX...?

La pluie tombait drue sur les toits de Konoha. L'orage tonnait juste au dessus du village. L'eau ruisselait sur les pavés. Les nuages se mouvaient violement dans le ciel, emportés par les bourrasques de vent.

Dans le bâtiment le plus important du village, une réunion se tenait. Le conseil en entier était réuni, l'Hokage et son garde du corps invisible étaient là également. Mais il n'y avait aucune bonne ambiance aujourd'hui… Les visages étaient sérieux, graves.

Aucun sourire n'illuminait le visage de l'Hokage. Rien… Pas le moindre signe qui aurait pu faire penser à un bon sentiment. Il y avait seulement ses yeux qui lançaient des éclairs.

Itachi qui fixait le blond prit finalement la parole :

- Hokage-sama. Au vu des derniers évènements, que devons-nous faire ?

Naruto expira longuement et plaqua ses mains devant ses yeux. Konoha était en crise. Un groupe clandestin venait de sortir de l'ombre et attaquait les ninjas mais aussi les villageois. Déjà six morts… En plus il y avait ce groupuscule qui commençait à un peu trop sortir de l'ombre…

D'abord, le premier problème : En temps qu'Hokage, il devait prendre des précautions. Tout d'abord, démanteler l'organisation… Elle ne s'était pas donné de nom… Les attaquants restaient dans l'ombre et personne n'avait pu apercevoir le moindre visage. Ou ceux qui avaient vu leurs visages étaient incapables de parler car mort.

Le blond enleva ses deux mains, qu'il déposa doucement devant lui. D'une voix forte et assurée il dit :

- Dorénavant la sécurité du village passe en priorité. Les ninjas ne recevront plus de mission, l'économie du village peut se le permettre. Pour ce qui est de la sécurité du village, chaque Ninja devra être en constante communication avec un autre ninja proche de sa position. En ce qui concerne le groupe qui commence à parler un peu trop fort… Nous ne devons pas le perdre de vue. La surveillance devra, malgré la situation, rester la même. Avez-vous des questions ?

Tout le monde secoua négativement la tête et Naruto se leva, bientôt suivit par le conseil en entier. Tous les conseillers sortirent, le dernier fut Itachi accompagné de Shikamaru, qui jeta un regard de réconfort au blond, qui venait de se rasseoir, les yeux dans le vague. Itachi encouragea intimement son petit frère. Lorsque Naruto était dans cet état, ça ne devait pas être facile à vivre.

Une fois la porte refermée derrière l'aîné des Uchiha, Sasuke laissa sa technique s'effacer petit à petit. Il redevint visible, enleva son masque et s'approcha doucement de son amant. Il posa une main sur l'épaule du blond et celui-ci resta quelques secondes sans bouger. Puis, sans prévenir, il se leva brusquement et attira le brun à lui.

- Que… ? Hmmmf… !

Naruto se jeta sur les lèvres de Sasuke, mêlant violement son souffle à celui du brun. Le blond poussa Sasuke jusqu'au mur où il l'y plaqua sans ménagement. Il avait besoin de lui, là, maintenant.

Sasuke tenta de se dégager et réussit à murmurer une vague plainte étouffée. Ce n'était pas de la douleur ni de la peur mais… il sentait que ce n'était pas bien. En plus, il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme…

Naruto, en entendant ce son inarticulé, se dégagea légèrement du brun et le regarda droit dans les yeux, cherchant ce qui se passait.

- Arrête, murmura Sasuke, ses deux orbes noires dans les perles rouges du blond.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Naruto, ses yeux devenant encore plus rouges. Pourquoi le brun lui refusait cela ? Il ne l'avait jamais fait jusqu'à maintenant…

- Pas comme ça… ce n'est pas bien… comme ça…

- Ah…

Le blond s'écarta brusquement de son garde du corps. Il le fixa encore un moment dans les yeux puis se détourna, laissant le brun seul.

Sasuke ne pensait plus à protéger le blond… Là à l'instant il se sentait faible, comme si on venait de lui prendre toutes ses forces. Il commençait à regretter sa décision d'avoir repoussé Naruto. Le blond avait eu un de ces regards… Déçu et… effrayant. Sasuke se passa une main tremblante sur le visage. Ses jambes tremblaient aussi. Il avait peut-être attrapé un coup de froid. Il devrait rentrer. Là il se sentait incapable de protéger le blond. Il remit son masque en place et sortit de la pièce, sur les traces du blond. Il devait au moins lui faire part de son envie de rentrer se coucher… Naruto était avant tout son Hokage. Il comprendrait.

OOOoooOOO

Dans un des souterrains du village, une réunion avait également lieu. Trois personnes étaient présentes. Il s'agissait de trois hommes, tous trois ayant environs la quarantaine.

- Nous devons continuer ainsi, disait le plus âgé. Nos attaques les laissent affaiblis à chaque fois un peu plus… La diversion fonctionne également mais toujours pas assez… Nous devons faire ce coup d'état !

- Mais l'Hokage est fort… Bien trop pour notre groupe. S'il décide de se mettre lui-même contre nous avant que nous ayons réussit… Nous sommes mort, murmura doucement Loki, le plus jeune des trois.

- Eh bien dans ce cas, on doit trouver quelque chose qui l'empêchera de nous attaquer… La diversion fonctionne tout de même… Il faut juste se montrer plus entreprenant.

- Un otage ? Il s'agit du Jinchuuriki de Kyûbi… Crois-tu vraiment qu'il s'arrêterait à cause d'un simple otage ? Rétorqua l'autre.

Un petit rire retentit dans la salle. Puis deux yeux d'un blanc pur scintillèrent dans la pénombre.

- Tout dépend de l'Otage… Et des menaces que l'on fera tomber…

Loki observa son compagnon avec curiosité puis il demanda, ses yeux devenant deux fentes :

- C'est impossible. Il est presque aussi fort que l'Hokage… Ce n'est pas son garde du corps pour rien… Nous ne l'aurons pas facilement…

Yoma Hyuuga le fixa avec un sourire qui disait « Je suis sûr de moi ».

- Je m'en occuperais. Je pense connaître son point faible… Ah et… depuis une semaine déjà, je l'empoisonne petit à petit… Il sera bientôt obligé de rester chez lui… Pour une petite grippe pensera-t-il… A l'origine le poison était pour l'Hokage mais il semblerait qu'il soit immunisé.

Loki le fixa un instant avec stupéfaction. Yoma le surprendrait toujours. Ruko, le plus âgé, exprima donc le plan obtenu :

- Yoma tu t'occupe donc de cet Uchiha… Loki et moi on continu les attaques… Et bientôt ce sera le coup d'état.

OOOoooOOO

- Je veux rentrer.

Le blond redressa le visage de ses papiers. Il était dans son bureau et Sasuke venait de s'adresser à lui de sous son masque. Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure et dit :

- Si c'est à cause de tout à l'heure…

- Non, le coupa Sasuke, je ne me sens juste… Pas très bien.

- Tu serais malade ? Demanda le blond en se levant et en s'approchant du brun.

Sasuke fit un pas en arrière pour empêcher le blond de s'inquiéter de son état. Il se sentait fiévreux… Et il n'était pas nécessaire que le blond le voit une fois de plus faible. Mais Naruto, qui tendait la main pour lui retirer le masque, se figea, comprenant par ce recul que le brun lui en voulait encore.

Il retourna derrière son bureau en soupirant doucement.

- Tu ne peux rentrer seul. Ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure s'applique pour toi aussi, si tu es malade…

Sasuke acquiesça, comprenant sa décision.

- Itachi va t'accompagner.

Sasuke baissa la tête en signe d'assentiment. Il ouvrit la bouche, pour dire au blond qu'il regrettait de lui avoir refusé son baiser et son câlin mais au dernier moment il se ravisa. Il le lui dirait plus tard dans la soirée.

Il sortit donc du bureau en silence.

OOOoooOOO

Sasuke soupira en fermant la porte de son appartement. Itachi l'avait accompagné mais pour ne pas laisser l'aîné retourner seul au bâtiment de l'hokage, un ANBU leur avait également tenu compagnie. Itachi était donc reparti, lui aussi accompagné par Shikamaru. Ils semblaient très bien s'entendre tous les deux…

Sasuke s'avança jusqu'à son lit et s'effondra dessus, le souffle haché. Il devait vraiment être malade en fin de compte. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de calmer sa respiration. Il se pelotonna ensuite du côté réservé au blond. Il préférait rester là où il y avait l'odeur de son amant.

Il vivait maintenant avec le blond et même si cela le gênait au tout début, il appréciait maintenant chaque moment passé en sa compagnie. Même si ce n'était pas rose tout le temps…

Il resta couché quelques temps, comatant doucement quand un bruit le fit sursauter sur son lit. Quelqu'un était dans l'appartement. Se redressant péniblement, il prit le Kunai qui était caché sous l'oreiller et s'avança jusqu'à l'entrée de la chambre. Tous ses sens en alertes, il cherchait le moindre signe de vie. Mais il ne détectait qu'une odeur vague…

Maudite maladie qui l'empêchait de savoir qui était là !

Il allait sortir de la chambre lorsqu'un vertige plus violent que les autres le saisit. Il gémit et s'effondra, sa main lâchant le Kunai pour agripper sa tête. Il n'allait définitivement pas bien…

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et deux pieds apparurent dans le champ de vision du brun. Un petit rire résonna dans la chambre et l'homme donna un violent coup dans le ventre du brun qui poussa un gémissement étouffé.

Il tenta maladroitement de se remettre debout et il y parvint finalement. Mais l'homme le gifla violement. Sasuke s'agrippa au mur pour ne pas retomber. Il faisait sombre… Il ne voyait presque rien… Pourtant il n'était pas encore sensé faire nuit…

Qu'importe son état… Il était un ninja. Ses réflexes revinrent tous seul et il esquiva un coup. Mais… Son adversaire était trop rapide pour son état. Il lui donna un autre coup dans le ventre. Le brun cracha un peu de sang au sol. Le souffle coupé, Sasuke tenta encore de resté debout, il donna un coup dans le vide, s'attendant à ne sentir que de l'air mais il réussit à toucher l'homme dans la poitrine. Souriant car fier de lui, le brun se recula doucement, cherchant la présence de l'autre dans la pièce. Mais… Rien. Il semblait avoir disparu. Le brun commençait à se dire que l'autre avait fui lorsqu'un bras fut placé sous son cou et qu'il fut plaqué contre une poitrine d'homme.

- On ne joue pas avec moi Uchiha… Tu as osé me frapper…

- Guh… Poison… ? Réussit à murmurer le brun, son souffle le quittant déjà.

- Exact. Maintenant que je te tiens… Je vais faire très attention à toi… Tu es mon précieux otage après tout…

- Enfoiré…

- On ne m'insulte pas Uchiha… Retiens-le bien… Sinon je pourrais devenir très méchant…

- Va te faire foutre co…na… Ah !

Yoma glissa son bras libre au niveau de l'entrejambe du brun et lui attrapa ses bijoux. Il serra violement.

- J'ai dit, il serra un peu plus fort, que… l'on ne m'insultait pas !

- Guuuhh… Arrêtez ça ! Arr… Ahh…

Sasuke ne voulait pas crier… Un Uchiha ne cri pas, tenta-t-il de se raisonner, mais ce fut plus fort que lui et il lâcha un cri de douleur. Puis l'oxygène étant décidément trop rare dans son corps, il tomba dans l'inconscience, appelant de toute son âme son amant.

OOOoooOOO

Naruto fixait la photo de l'équipe 7 sur son bureau, toutes ses pensées tournées vers Sasuke. Alors qu'il tendait la main pour saisir le cadre, le verre se fissura, coupant la photo pile à l'endroit où se tenait le brun. Naruto fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas du genre à croire ce genre de signe mais… lui-même ressentait comme une douleur au cœur.

Il se redressa et se dirigea rapidement vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Là, il croisa Itachi et son garde du corps qui revenaient. Itachi semblait fière de lui… Pourquoi donc ?

L'aîné des Uchiha le fixa un instant, décryptant son expression. Presque aussitôt, il fit demi-tour, ayant pâli à une vitesse incroyable. L'ANBU se retourna en même temps, comme ayant capté le sentiment de malaise chez Itachi. Mais celui-ci lui fit « non » de la tête et s'élança en avant. Naruto le suivit et ensembles, ils se dirigèrent vers l'appartement qu'occupaient les deux amants, laissant Shikamaru seul devant le bâtiment.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la porte. Elle avait été forcée. Naruto devint encore plus blanc qu'Itachi. Faîte que…

Il pénétra doucement dans le salon, n'y voyant rien d'intéressant, il s'approcha de la chambre. La porte était fermée. Il se glissa doucement derrière, tentant de repérer le moindre signe de vie. Mais rien. Il ouvrit précautionneusement la porte. Elle tourna doucement, révélant au blond du sang sur le sol… un peu sur le mur…

Il remarqua aussitôt qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Itachi du se faire la même réflexion car il suivit rapidement le blond dans la pièce. Il se figea en fixant le lit. Une mèche de cheveux noirs était au centre des draps blancs. Plus si blanc que cela… Il y avait du sang partout.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, comprenant rapidement que ce n'était qu'une mise en scène. Mais… Tout ce sang… Si tout appartenait à Sasuke alors… Il devait avoir souffert…

Le blond serra violement les dents. Il savait déjà qui avait fait ça… Il le sentait tout au fond de lui… Ce groupe qui les tourmentait… C'étaient eux… Il le sentait tout au fond de lui…

Il serra les poings jusqu'à se faire saigner à cause de ses ongles. Il fixa Itachi, qui ne quittait pas le lit des yeux.

Le groupe venait de signer son arrêt de mort. Naruto fronça les sourcils, ses yeux devinrent rouge sang. Il devait retrouver son amant. Bordel il aurait du se douter que le brun était trop malade pour se défendre convenablement. Le blond s'approcha du lit et trempa deux doigts dans le sang. Il les porta à son nez puis les lécha. Il le retrouverait… Il allait le pister.

Mais avant… Il devait retourner à son bureau donner des ordres. Ce soir avant minuit, il n'y aurait plus de groupe.

En sortant de l'appartement, Naruto pensa très fort :

« Tiens bon Chaton, je viens te chercher »

OOOoooOOO

Sasuke ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il se sentait si faible… Sa respiration était lente et irrégulière… Pourquoi… ? Il tenta de toucher son cou mais se rendit rapidement compte que ses bras étaient attachés.

Des chaînes qui aspiraient le Chakra. Merde… Et il devina autour de son cou une autre chaîne, un peu trop serrée…

- Alors t'es réveillé ?

Sasuke releva le visage et croisa un regard pâle. Un Hyuuga… ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux… ?

Son ravisseur le regarda avec un sourire joyeux :

- De toi ? Je ne veux rien de toi… Du moins pour le moment… Là tu nous sers juste d'Otage. Et puis… Je pourrais avoir envie de m'amuser avec toi un peu après….

- Tché… T'es vraiment un abruti… Moi Otage ? Abandonne cette idée.

Yoma fronça les sourcils. Il détestait ce type de personne… Toujours à se croire supérieurs aux autres… Il allait s'amuser…

Sasuke laissa sa tête retomber, il n'avait pas assez de force pour la maintenir droite… Mais Yoma lui saisit violement les cheveux qu'il tira en arrière.

- Je comptais te laisser tranquille mais… J'ai changé d'avis. Je vais te faire me révéler tous les secrets de ton amant, ce monstre…

- CE N'EST PAS UN Montr… Touss Guh… ! S'étrangla le brun. Il aurait tant voulu hurler et frapper cet enfoiré… Mais il n'avait plus assez de souffle.

Yoma sourit et approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille gauche du brun :

- Tu vas le trahir… Et souffrir par la même occasion. C'est à moi de te surveiller… Et donc je vais te torturer un peu…

- Je ne parlerais jamais… Jamais…

- Vraiment ? Il rit et resserra le collier autour du cou du brun, rendant la respiration de Sasuke encore plus difficile. Moi je pari que tu vas parler… Je suis très doué pour les illusions ! Peut-être sauras-tu y résister… Mais j'en doute.

Sasuke inspira difficilement et ferma très fort les yeux. Il devait s'échapper mais tout son corps était si faible… Le manque d'Oxygène et de Chakra était trop fort.

Yoma sourit et murmura :

- Et si nous commencions… ? Il déposa ses doigts sur les tempes du brun et se concentra.

Sasuke sentit tout d'abord une présence à la limite de son esprit puis une violence hors du commun s'infiltra en lui. Il se crispa et serra violement les dents. Pas question qu'il hurle. Il était un Uchiha.

Mais… Ce qu'il vit lui fit avoir les larmes aux yeux. Puis il les laissa couler le long de ses joues. Et enfin… Il hurla à la mort.

OOOoooOOO

Naruto joignit les mains et aussitôt un clone apparut près de lui. Ils se regardèrent un instant et le clone s'élança par la fenêtre, suivit d'Itachi.

Shikamaru resta en présence de Naruto, son regard perdu dans la nuit. Sasuke était emprisonné depuis plusieurs heures maintenant… Itachi se rongeait les sangs et Naruto était dans un état encore pire.

Le jeune homme soupira et fixa son Hokage. Sasuke était vraiment la faiblesse du blond… L'organisation le savait… Il n'était pas si dur de comprendre la suite.

OOOoooOOO

Dans les souterrains, Sasuke avait arrêté de hurler, mais pas parce qu'il n'y arrivait plus. Plutôt parce que Yoma discutait avec Loki et Ruko.

- Ca n'a pas marché !! L'Hokage a juste envoyé un Kage Bunshin et un de ses conseillers! Il est resté dans son bureau, on ne peut rien faire ! Dit Loki, ses yeux exprimant sa détresse.

- Alors on va détruire le clone et capturer ce conseiller. Le monstre sera bien obligé de bouger à ce moment là, rétorqua Yoma.

Il y eut un silence, seulement entrecoupé par des petits sanglots. Ils se tournèrent vers Sasuke qui gémissait et pleurait en même temps. Ruko s'approcha du brun et lui saisit le visage. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux, totalement vides, du brun.

- Que lui fais-tu ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Yoma.

- Une petite illusion. Je ne pensais pas que cela aurait tant d'effet… Même lorsque je ne suis plus là pour rajouter des détails, il pleure… Il m'a déjà supplié une fois… Mais n'a encore rien dit.

Il s'approcha lui aussi du brun attaché et le regarda avec attention. Il glissa sa main sur le visage déformé par la douleur et sourit doucement. Il murmura ensuite, plus pour lui-même que pour les autres :

- C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt beau… Avec ce visage...

Loki observa plus attentivement le brun et ne pu qu'acquiescer devant le visage de Sasuke. Il avait les yeux entrouverts, la bouche légèrement en avant, comme quémandeuse. Ses joues étaient rouges et des larmes coulaient le long de celles-ci.

Ruko poussa un grognement et se redressa.

- C'est un gars, arrêtez un peu c'est dégueulasse.

- Peut-être un gars mais il est plutôt pas mal, rétorqua Yoma, son regard dérivant jusqu'aux lèvres roses pâles du brun.

- Arrêtes ça, grogna Ruko, et préparez-vous à l'arrivée des deux ninjas. Même si c'est un Clone n'oubliez pas qu'il est accompagné d'Uchiha Itachi… Ce n'est pas un ancien de l'Akatsuki pour rien.

- Okay Okay… Je mets mon masque et je m'occupe encore un peu du petit brun. Ce sera marrant de voir la réaction du monstre face aux cris de son amant, même si ce n'est qu'un clone.

Il enfila son masque, de même que Ruko et Loki. Puis il s'avança, tendit les mains et attrapa la tête de Sasuke. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Les images qui tournoyaient dans l'esprit du brun lui vinrent toutes naturellement. Il intensifia les détails, augmenta le sang…

Les gémissements et les expressions du visage agonisant sous la pluie augmentèrent de réalité.

Dans le souterrain, de nouveaux hurlements retentirent. Loki et Ruko sentirent leurs poils se redresser d'effroi. Ce n'était pas un cri humain ça… C'était un hurlement de bête blessée. Et dans le vacarme, Yoma murmurait tendrement :

- Vas-y hurle Bébé, hurle…

OOOoooOOO

Itachi et Naruto courraient dans le village, le blond concentré sur une seule odeur et le brun le suivant. Tous deux faisaient attention au moindre changement du vent. Puis Naruto se laissa tomber au sol et s'approcha d'un mur qu'il fixa avec attention. Il fronça les sourcils et d'un coup violent, l'explosa. Le mur s'écroula, révélant un passage secret qui descendait dans les entrailles du village. Naruto s'y engagea aussitôt, suivit par le brun.

Ils descendirent de nombreux escaliers et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent finalement à la fin de ceux-ci, un bruit qu'ils reconnurent aussitôt les stoppa. Ils se regardèrent et s'élancèrent vers le son. Il s'agissait de Sasuke qui hurlait… Comme… Comme s'il souffrait mille morts. Naruto serrait les poings de plus en plus forts, ses yeux viraient au rouge sang. Itachi avait déjà enclenché ses Sharingan. Les hurlements s'intensifiaient de plus en plus et Naruto n'imaginait qu'avec difficulté les souffrances que son amant endurait.

Finalement ils parvinrent dans la salle où était retenu Sasuke. De l'eau suintait des murs, rendant la pièce humide et fraiche. Sasuke était accroché au mur du fond et ses bras et son cou portaient de lourdes chaînes. Il était maintenu debout par le collier autour de son cou et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Sa bouche était ouverte en un long hurlement qui ne semblait jamais devoir s'arrêter. Naruto se figea une seconde avant de s'élancer vers son brun, ne souhaitant plus que la mort de l'homme qui se tenait à côté de son amant, un sourire aux lèvres.

L'homme lui jeta à peine un coup d'œil et continua sa séance de torture. Sasuke cria alors un nom, ses yeux devenant vitreux et les larmes coulant toujours :

- NARUUUTOOOOOOOOO !!!!!

C'est ce qui fit craquer le blond. Il disparut et réapparut près de l'homme, lui fracassant la tête dans le sol. Il eut tout de même le temps d'apercevoir à travers le masque deux grands yeux blancs écarquillés par la surprise. _Un simple clone ne devrait pas avoir assez de vitesse et de force pour faire cela… _pensa Yoma, la douleur lui coupant finalement le souffle et brouillant sa vision.

Itachi se jeta sur les deux hommes restant, Sharingan enclenché et prêt à tuer.

Les trois kidnappeurs comprirent dès ce moment là qu'ils avaient grandement sous-estimés leurs opposants. Yoma mourut très rapidement, comprenant que ce n'était pas un clone face à lui mais bien le vrai Hokage, et très en colère en plus. Le clone était resté au bureau de l'hokage comme appât.

Loki et Ruko eux, se rendirent après un combat bref mais très dur. Itachi ne leur fit pas de cadeaux. Il enclencha sa pire Illusion et les rendit fou après les avoir torturés et interrogés. Il comprit leurs intentions et eut donc la confirmation que Shikamaru était un véritable stratège, ayant découvert leur plan un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Le combat fut très vite finit et Naruto s'approcha de son brun qui avait toujours les yeux dans le vide et le souffle irrégulier. D'une main légèrement tremblante, il détacha Sasuke, serrant les dents de colère en enlevant le collier qui enserrait la gorge pâle. Le brun lui tomba dans les bras, toujours inconscient du monde extérieur.

- Sasuke ? Hey Sasuke c'est finit, regarde moi ! Mais le brun ne réagissait pas, toujours plongé dans son monde de cauchemar.

Itachi s'approcha du couple et planta son regard dans celui, vide, du blessé.

- Il est sous l'effet d'une Illusion. Elle est puissante.

Naruto fit un signe de la main et murmura :

- Kai ! Mais l'illusion ne se dissipa pas. Sasuke tremblait et gémissait toujours dans les bras du blond.

Bordel ça ne marche pas ! Sasuke réveilles-toi ! Chaton….

- Naruto-Kun, laisse-moi faire. Je vais pénétrer l'Illusion et toi tu la briseras. Okay ?

- Oui. Vas-y.

Itachi s'exécuta, plongeant son sharingan dans les yeux de Sasuke. Il pénétra dans l'esprit tourmenté du brun et entraina dans son sillage le blond.

Ils arrivèrent dans une clairière. Il pleuvait et deux corps étaient au sol, entourant le jounin qui pleurait et pleurait encore, tenant le visage d'un blond sur ses genoux et la main d'un brun dans la sienne.

Alors que Naruto et Itachi allaient s'approcher de lui, la scène sembla se dématérialiser et ils se retrouvèrent dans cette même clairière, quelques minutes auparavant. Sasuke courrait en faisant un Chidori vers un blond et l'embrochait. Il s'agissait de Naruto. C'était ce jour là, dans cette clairière, que le blond avait réussit, du moins dans la réalité, à ramener Sasuke parmi eux, en même temps qu'il apprenait au brun la vérité sur Itachi. Mais là… Les évènements étaient changés. Sasuke tuait Naruto et ensuite Itachi.

Prisonnier de l'Illusion, Sasuke pouvait juste hurler et pleurer.

Le vrai Naruto s'élança vers le brun au sol qui fixait en pleurant le visage blond qui se tordait dans un rictus affreux de haine.

Naruto attrapa le corps de Sasuke, secoué de spasme et le serra fort contre lui, lui murmurant des mots doux de réconfort. Les yeux écarquillés Sasuke le fixa un instant puis il pleura un peu plus. La clairière se dématérialisa et il resta le corps du faux Itachi au sol. Celui-ci comprit alors et s'avança vers la scène. Il entoura aussi les épaules du jounin en lui faisant un micro sourire. Sasuke le fixa, les yeux pleins de larmes et ferma les yeux, respirant doucement.

Ils quittèrent ainsi l'Illusion. Sasuke ouvrit les yeux. Il avait froid et mal partout mais plus que tout, il sentait près de lui deux présences familières. Il croisa le regard bleu de son amant et celui noir réconfortant de son frère.

Il inspira difficilement et tenta de parler sans succès. Le collier lui avait trop serré la gorge ou il avait trop crié. Il était incapable de parler. Il expira et sourit, ses yeux se fermèrent.

Il s'évanouit. Naruto se redressa aussitôt avec son précieux fardeau. Il laissa à Itachi le soin de ramener les corps des kidnappeurs là où ils ne feraient plus de mal, même si en ce moment même ils étaient tous les trois à moitié mort et s'élança vers la sortie, direction l'hôpital. Sasuke avait besoin de soin et d'urgence. Il avait perdu du sang, avait subit un manque d'Oxygène et était à court de Chakra. C'était dangereux… Très dangereux.

OOOoooOOO

Sasuke ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il les referma aussitôt. Il y avait trop de lumière autour de lui. Bien trop de lumière. Tout était blanc éclatant. Tout était calme et il entendait seulement le son des oiseaux qui piaillaient probablement dans un arbre pas trop loin. Du calme…. Il bougea légèrement les mains puis les jambes, testant son corps. Tout semblait aller bien…

- IL SE REVEIL !! DOCTEUUUUUURRRR !!!

Sasuke sursauta et se crispa, ses oreilles agressées par un hurlement plus que… criard. Il reconnut très rapidement la voix. C'était celle de…

- NaR…Uto…

Le brun se figea à l'entente de sa propre voix. C'était lui qui venait de produire ce son ? Pourquoi… ? Tout lui revint d'un coup. Il se mit à trembler, revoyant dans son esprit les terribles scènes. Naruto mort. Itachi mort… A cause de lui…

- Nonnn…. Gémit-il, espérant échapper à l'horrible réalité.

- Ah non ! Ne recommence pas ! Chaton ? Bordel, ouvre les yeux, regarde moi ! Sasuke !

C'était la voix de Naruto qui l'appelait. Naruto était là ? Alors il était mort aussi ? Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, lentement et avec peur. Il croisa un regard bleu inquiet et des mèches blondes.

- NaRutO ? Croassa-t-il, ses yeux se perdant dans ceux de son amant.

- Parles pas, ça doit faire mal, murmura le blond, encore assez inquiet.

-Tu eS VivAnt ? Ou jE sUiS MoRt ?

- Chhh… Ce n'était qu'une illusion… Rappels-toi. Je suis vivant et toi aussi… Itachi aussi est vivant. On est tous là. Rappels toi ! Bordel il vient ce docteur de me***?

Une voix féminine résonna dans la chambre et Naruto disparut du champ de vision de brun. Extenué, Sasuke entendit un bruit sourd. Il referma les yeux et se contenta d'écouter.

- Aïïïeuuuuhh… ca fait maleuuh Sakuuuraaa !!!

- Je suis son docteur et tu oses… me dire que je suis… un docteur de me*** ? HEIN ?!?

- Nan nan... Ce n'est pas çaaaaa… C'est Sasukeee !

- Et n'accuse pas Sasuke-Kun, il est blessé !

Ce fut ensuite au tour d'une voix masculine de résonner dans la chambre :

- C'est quoi ce raffut ? Sakura, ne le tues pas, c'est notre Hokage… commenta Shikamaru.

- M'en fou, il a osé accuser Sasuke-Kun…

- Mais naaannnnn... Il est réveillééé….

- Sasuke-Kun est réveillé ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt crétin !

- Mais je te l'ai dit ! Se défendit le blond.

- Nan ! Tu ne l'as pas dit !

- Mon frère est réveillé ? Demanda Itachi.

- Oui !

- Ecarte toi Naruto, que je l'ausculte.

Sasuke sentit des mains chaleureuses l'entourer et il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, croisant le regard de Sakura. Elle sourit doucement et dit :

- Il va mieux.

S'adressant au brun elle dit :

- Tu nous as fait une belle peur. Ton Chakra a eut du mal à se renouveler et tu étais très faible. Naruto s'est servis de ses réserves de Chakra pour te ramener parmi nous. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Fatigué… Murmura le brun. Il tourna lentement la tête et croisa trois regards. Celui de son frère, celui de Shikamaru et celui de Naruto. Tous le fixaient avec amusement, inquiétude ou encore… tendresse.

Il soupira, sentant son cœur faire un bond. Deux larmes perlèrent de ses yeux. Mais cette fois, c'étaient des larmes de bonheur. Il savait que la réalité était là et qu'elle l'attendait.

Il referma les yeux, sûr cette fois-ci de ne pas faire de cauchemars.

OOOoooOOO

Une semaine avait passé maintenant. Sasuke s'était remis de ses blessures plus rapidement qu'un homme normal, probablement à cause du Chakra que Naruto lui avait donné. Mélange de bleu et de rouge. Il était retourné chez lui et son amant avait insisté pour laisser l'un de ses propres clones en permanence avec lui.

Réaction du brun :

- NON !

Réponse du blond :

- C'est un ordre de ton Hokage.

Sasuke s'était donc incliné. Il n'avait pas le droit de travailler tant que Naruto n'avait pas décidé qu'il était près. L'organisation avait totalement été démantelée, il n'y avait plus de danger. Shikamaru avait su comprendre l'objectif du groupe. Attirer l'attention de l'Hokage pour faire diversion et donc un coup d'état. Il avait également compris que Naruto était beaucoup sous-estimé. Il en avait tiré les conclusions qui s'imposaient et avait dit au blond de faire semblant en envoyant un clone.

On était maintenant vendredi soir et Naruto rentrait d'une dure journée. Pénétrant dans l'appartement, il dissipa son clone et assimila la journée passée en compagnie du brun. Sasuke s'était reposé, avait tournée en rond, avait fait de l'exercice, tenté de détruire le clone à de nombreuse reprise et lu. Naruto stoppa sur cette dernière information. Là en ce moment même Sasuke lisait sur le lit, ses lunettes sur le nez, en kimono. Déjà le clone s'était retenu violement de ne pas lui sauter dessus, sachant qu'il se ferait exploser et donc qu'il perdrait beaucoup, comme la vue magnifique qu'il avait…

Naruto pénétra dans le salon et jeta ses affaires un peu dans tous les sens. Il se précipita vers la chambre. Mais avant de pénétrer dans la chambre, il eut une hésitation. Depuis une semaine, ils n'avaient rien fait. Et la dernière fois… Naruto revit l'espace d'un instant le mouvement de recul de Sasuke alors qu'ils étaient dans le bureau. Il soupira et pénétra finalement dans la chambre. Sasuke leva les yeux de son parchemin et souhaita la bienvenue au blond.

Naruto craqua. Il allait se le faire, tant pis pour Sasuke. On ne pouvait pas être aussi désirable et innocent sans n payer les conséquences. Là… Dans son kimono noir… Ses jambes qui laissaient voir plus que nécessaire…

Naruto laissa ses yeux virer de couleur et s'avança en conquérant vers le lit.

(ATTENTION LEMON : )

Sasuke sentit le changement chez son amant. Il posa son parchemin et se recula légèrement dans le lit. Naruto posa un genou sur le matelas et approcha son visage de celui, rougissant du brun. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sasuke et demanda l'accès pour sa langue. Accepté.

Naruto garda les yeux grands ouverts et observa le visage de Sasuke se transformer sous le plaisir… et petit à petit, l'envie. Ils se détachèrent finalement de quelques centimètres et Naruto murmura d'une voix sensuelle :

- Chaton, j'ai envie de toi…

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux et ré-embrassa le blond. Il ne voulait pas entendre de phrase si gênante… Il voulait juste ressentir son amant contre lui…

Naruto allongea Sasuke sous lui et une fois de plus, crut mourir par la vision de son brun tout détendu. Il posa ses mains sur la poitrine du brun, là où le kimono dévoilait plus qu'il ne cachait et caressa tendrement un petit bouton rose. Il baissa finalement le visage et prit le téton dans sa bouche. Il joua avec sa langue, titillant encore et encore. Sasuke se cambra et posa ses mains sur la tête du blond, tentant de l'empêcher de jouer mais appréciant aussi. Il gémit doucement.

Naruto se redressa et observa le visage rougit de son amant. Il sentit sa verge faire une ascension vertigineuse et décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il déshabilla totalement le brun, s'amusant de ses regards outragés. Une fois le brun totalement nu sous lui, Naruto se délesta de ses affaires aussi. Une fois nu, il se colla à son amant et frotta sa verge contre celle, toute aussi réveillée, du brun.

- Tu aimes quand je fais ça chaton… Je sais que tu aimes ça…

- Hannnnn…

Naruto sourit en entendant le gémissement du brun. Mais là… Il avait envie de bien plus, de le sentir en lui... Il se décala légèrement et décida de bien préparer le brun. Il positionna les jambes de Sasuke sur ses épaules et apprécia la vue. Puis une de ses mains vint jouer avec le sexe du brun et l'autre glissa jusqu'à l'intimité offerte.

Sasuke ferma les yeux et poussa de nouveaux gémissements, tous plus lascifs les uns que les autres. Naruto ponctuait ses moindres gestes de commentaires. Il avait remarqué que Sasuke réagissait autant à sa voix qu'à ses gestes.

- Chaton… Tu sens mes doigts là ?

- Ca fait du bien… ?

- Tu me veux ? Profond… ? Fort… ? Puissant… ? Violent… ?

Et Sasuke répondait par des gémissements, presque des miaulements tellement ils étaient aigües. Et enfin, Naruto, n'y résistant plus, pénétra le brun. Il se glissa en lui, au chaud. Sasuke respirait difficilement, ses mains accrochées au dos de son amant. Naruto entama les vas et viens, une fois doucement, une fois fort. Il continua, longtemps, appréciant chaque gémissement, chaque mouvement du brun.

Puis il sentit Sasuke se tendre. La paroi autour du sexe de Naruto se resserra et Naruto se laissa tomber dans les abîmes de plaisir. Au moment où ils vinrent, ensembles, le blond crut entendre :

- Vivant. Naruto est vivant.

Le cœur du blond se pressa comme une orange et il serra le brun un peu plus contre lui. Il murmura :

- Je suis vivant et toi aussi. On est là…

Ils se laissèrent ensuite aller à un doux repos bien mérité.

OOOoooOOO

Un peu plus loin, dans une autre maison, un couple se tenait enlacé dans un lit moelleux. Itachi serrait contre son corps un autre, chaud et doux. Celui d'une femme. Elle respirait doucement, tellement plus calme dans le sommeil que dans la journée. Sakura avait su capter l'attention du beau brun.

FINI ! Avouez, vous vous y attendiez pas, pour Itachi et Sakura^^ En fait y'a eu tellement de demande que je n'ai pas pu toutes les faire…

Désolé les gens^^ Il est 23:42 et je viens de finir le chapitre !!! Un peu plus long que d'habitude^^

J'espere que vous n'êtes pas déçu^^


End file.
